The Fate of Ninjago
by lloydgarmadoninjago
Summary: Kai has been getting bad dreams lately. He is scared if he does not get his needed help soon, everyone in the Ninjago universe is going to perish forever. Join Aika, Zach and Seliel on this adventure to save Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so there might be a few grammatical and maybe some storyline errors. So Ninjago! Great series by the way. Did you guys watch the latest season already? Gonna warn ya that there might be some spoilers relating to the latest season and the upcoming one:)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ninjago, I just own my OCs.**

"ARGH NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"coleeee get the cameraaaa"

"heh it has been a week and every single day Kai has been screaming in his sleep and luckily, his girlfriend is here today heehee"

"c'mon cole let's post it in Ninjagram again"

Jay and Cole went into the living room and started to post the video they have just taken. Again. Skylor brushed past and saw what they were doing. She accidentally shrieked a laugh. Suddenly, there were audible footsteps approaching their area. She grabbed Cole's phone and quickly switched it off. All three of them ran to their favourite hiding spot, heard the door open and saw the living room lights turn on. Kai walked around the room doing his stunts sometimes and cowering on the floor, thanking his 'saviour'.

"jayyy get your phone out he's doing it againnn" Cole whispered. Forgetting that they were hiding from him, they laughed at the sight. Unfortunately, Kai woke up from his 'sleep' and found all three of them in the wardrobe. They were told to go to bed but ya know, they're teens and why would they listen to other teens when they are the oldest? They went to the bedroom, yes, but they didn't sleep. When all four reached the bed and heard absolute silence, Cole and Jay texted each other to wake the rest up to see Kai do his 'stunts' again, except Zane as he is on 'Do Not Disturb' mode at his charging station. Skylor was too tired so she went to Kai's bed and snoozed on.

The next morning, Zane had finished charging himself. At about 5am, he made breakfast and left the kitchen to do his daily training exercise. After all, why does a robot even need food? In thirty minutes, Sensei Wu was already up to wake the others with his irritating gong. The ninja started to make their way to the dining room (which was just seven pillows surrounding a teapot and several others in each corner of the room if visitors came), all except for Skylor and Kai. They were snuggled together in bed at first but last night Kai was having bad dreams again and he was stranded on the floor with his blanket. For some reason, he was wearing Lloyd's green ninja clothes **(NOPE NO GREENFLAME)**. At the dinner 'table', the rest of the ninja were laughing about the encounter with 'nightmared' Kai.

"Did you see that Jay? He was lying down on the floor crying!"

"Yeaaaa I saw it Cole but uh hey, Lloyd, you said you can't find your gi right? Check THIS out HAHAHA!" Jay showed Lloyd a picture of Kai in his green gi.

"Wha-? Jay are you sure this really happened?" Jay nodded with such excitement that Lloyd fell backwards, face as pale as a ghost **(uh no pun intended-was that even a pun? HAHA)**. While Lloyd tended to Lloyd, Nya decided to wake Kai and Skylor up. She knew something fishy was going on in there. When she went to their door, she heard whimpering coming from the room. _Huh, I never heard him cry with someone other than me before_ , Nya thought. She knocked the door and slowly turned the knob. There, she saw her brother sitting on the floor huddled with Skylor, who was comforting him.

"I-I saw Zane in pieces and Ny-Nya with a… sword in her ch-chest. Not my little sister! She is my only family now, I-I can't lose her! I would do anything to protect her," said Kai through heavy tears to his dear girlfriend, Skylor. Nya was captivated by what Kai said and told the rest that they were all in serious danger.

"Oh Nya. Why, of all the people, would we get killed? Heheh I mean this is just a dream, r-right?" Jay asked with such uncertainty that Lloyd fainted again, although he had just recovered from the previous situation.

"I don't know Jay. All I could say is wait for it to happen and if we die, we die bravely. For Ninjago."

 **Aaaand that's a wrap for chapter one. I'm already starting chapter two. Hope you like the story so far! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated:D**


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Hey! It's me again. Let me introduce some characters into the story, Aika, Zach and Seliel(the phantom ninja). I'm so very sorry for uploading the second chapter a month later. My exams are killing me. Thanks to Poseidon Boy Slab for reviewing. It really warms my heart. So! Explanation time. In the previous chapter, I stated that I didn't like greenflame ships. Well I just do not like Lloyd liking Kai as it sounds totally wrong(no offence to those who love the greenflame ship). Anyways, enough chat. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer : I do not own Ninjago, I just own my fanfics and my OCs.

Chapter 2 [Aika's pov, right after Kai's incident]

It was a warm sunny day for an afternoon at the beach. The breezy wind flowing across my skin. Such a wonderful day to spend time with friends.

"Hey Aika! I'm open!" my mind snapped back to reality. I was such a dreamer these days. I tossed the frisbee to my one and only friend, Seliel. She is the only person who understood boy stuff although she does mix girls stuff in too. I told her not to wear her brand new navy blue dress but her amazing hair distracted me, which was weird as why would someone like another just because of the hair? It was bloody red with a streak of blue on her right. I mean, no one has hair that unique, right? Adding on, you would never see her without her makeup on and believe it or not, guys are always running at her every step.

Back to the frisbee game, I wasn't really focusing when I threw it so, maybe as you predicted, the frisbee kind of hit the left side of Seliel's head. It turned really red after that. Just before I could even take a step to help her, a swarm of a male 'mob' ran to her like they wanted to 'heal' her or something. Just because of that, I ignored and simply walked to our small area at the beach. When I sat down and turned behind, I saw some guy walking over to me. He looked like a lifeguard. Oh no, did I do something wrong? Yeah, I didn't help Seliel back there but there is nothing else I did wrong. He came over and sat next to me.

"Hi! I'm Zach! Do you remember me from middle school? We used to play with Lego together," he asked in a very deep voice. Zach, huh? Sounds so familiar. He had slick black hair and quite tall when I saw him approaching here. Has such a cute smile and the most familiar thing about this guy is that he is carrying a blue 'Crumpler' brand sling bag. When I was younger, I remembered I gave a bag just like that for someone's birthday. Hmm... I looked over to where his hand was and he was holding his wallet. Hanging out of the wallet was a similar Lego golden ninja keychain, and amazingly, I too had it! No, it can't be. Well only one way to find out properly.

"Zach? That tiny boy in middle school? Are you sure you are my Zach?" I asked, curiously.

"Yep! That's me! Puberty really worked on me," Zach answered, with a chuckle.

"Oh God Zach. I can't believe you're so... Dude, now I'm the short one. I can't believe you still kept the keychain and the bag and it is still in good condition!"

"Haha! I missed you since we split schools so every single night, I prayed to meet you one day and here we are!" he said. I blushed at what he said. All of that.., for me? That's so sweet. I was too excited to see him that I had totally forgotten about Seliel - until Zach asked.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, head pointing to Seliel. I nodded dreamily.

"Hey, did you realize something? Did you notice that there was always someone protecting the city? I mean like,yesterday during school curriculum, some huge black and purple dragon attacked and few minutes later, this Phantom ninja saves the day," I asked. Zach nodded.

"Well my friend here, Seliel, always went for prolonged toilet breaks during invasions. I mean isn't it dangerous to go there when somebody is attacking? She might get killed! But it's kinda suspicious as she is the only one to go to the washroom when there is danger," I continued explaining. Zach was looking all curious at my explanation. Well, it IS Nom, that's where all many odd things happen, which makes our city so unique. I wonder what life would be like without danger and stuff. Nah, I don't think that will happen . It's not like we could travel through different dimensions, couldn't we?

Like as if my last thought was a cue, there was a flash of lightning but there was no sign of stormy grey clouds. Huh, weird. The next lightning stroke right in front of the both of us. People from the beach started running everywhere. The males surrounding Seliel ran off. Some protectors. Seliel came over as fast as she could to us. The area where the lightning stroke was beginning to tear open. The sand from the beach started... falling? It looked like an abyss which led to a pitch black space. For the first time in my life, I had a very stupid idea. I grabbed Zach and Seliel and jumped into the somewhat black hole in the sand. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything or anyone. I think my hearing started to not work properly. It sounded so quiet. My eyes started to shut.

"Uh Kai? Who are these people? It's not normal for you to bring two random chicks and a guy-"

"Shut up Jay. They look like those people who might help us in my dream! Especially this brown haired one."

Those voices! It sounds so familiar! Sounded like someone from my favourite tv show though. Ah yes! Ninjago! Never gets old. Wait, argh! I feel so stiff! I managed to get up but I can't seem to twist my body. I scanned my surroundings, and I saw that there was no one there. Huh, odd. Well, of course, I would be extremely curious right now that I would now want to walk around this place. I took a step out of the bed I was on and...Creak...

"Woah, finally awake? Glad you can move, at least," said someone in the shadows. I kinda freaked out as I can't really see him. He was in the darkest corner in the room how couldn't I be scared? And guess what? I lost my glasses. Huh must have fallen when we jumped into the abyss. Speaking of the abyss, where are my friends? Where's Zach and Seliel? Suddenly two figures went in the room.

"Your circle things at your eyes fell out while we were carrying you and someone stepped on it. But it's okay! We got another one for you! Psst! We stole it from Misako," one of the figures wearing blue said excitedly, as if he's reading my mind.

"It's called glasses Jay. When are you ever going to learn the correct word? Even Misako is annoyed," said the figure in black, coming out of his corner.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that, huh? I was raised in a JUNKYARD!" replied the blue one, angrily. With a huff, he passed me the glasses and I put it on. Surprising enough, the glasses fitted perfectly.

"Oh wow th- OH MY GOD is it really you guys? Is this the ACTUAL Destiny's Bounty? Where's Sensei Wu? Where's Lloyd?" I felt some kind of excitement that I have never felt in many years. Although, it did hit me that the ship I'm on and the ninja are Legos.

"Nah. The Destiny's Bounty was destroyed two weeks ago by the Sons Of Garmadon. This is a new and improved ship I made for a special someone! Say hello to Nya Smith!" the one in blue, Jay, exclaimed with his arms thrown up in the air. I almost puked immediately when I heard that. Well it's not like I'm not appreciating the love between Jay and Nya, but it's just that they are too young. Yet, though, I'm still rooting for them! Anyways, I'm just going to pretend I don't 'know' them until they answer all my questions. Thinking of the word, 'questions' made me ask more so I continued on the list until the one in red stopped me.

"Look. I know you are excited but does your name happen to be Aika?" the one in red asked. I nodded in reply. I know this guy is Kai but I'm just going to put in what he is wearing at the moment to double confirm. He had spiky brown hair in the shape of a flame, which is AWESOME. He also has a white bandage above his left eye. Just to get him on the same page as me, I asked a few general questions although I knew all their answers.

"Are you Kai, the fire ninja?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Hey what about me? Do you know me?" said Jay, too certain already.

"Of course I do! You are Jay, the lightning ninja! How's Nya by the way?"

"Oh she's fine. Ya know, she's so-"

"Yeah yeah Jay. You can keep babbling on about my sister."

"WHAT?! She asked a question so I'm answering it! How about Skylor, huh? You kept staring at her sexy picture you 'accidentally' took when she came over and you think I didn't see it, huh? You even made it LARGER!"

"Can it, brothers! You're scaring our guest," explained the silver one. I suddenly heard cawing. A bird of metal suddenly swooped through one of the nearest windows and perched itself on the titanium ninja.

"It's okay, Zane. Whoa, is that the real falcon? I've always wanted to see him 'physically'. Anyway, I know you guys want to know more about me, ask questions and stuff, but do you know where my friends, Zach and Seliel, are?" I asked. I was really worried for them, even though I kinda dislike Seliel for her popularity rates when I am actually get some people to like me as well.*rolls eyes* Suddenly, Cole was very pumped up when I said Seliel's name.

"Oh! Ya mean that pretty girl with that blue and red hair and that anime-looking boy? They're with Nya' Pixal and Lloyd," said Cole, the earth ninja. Phew, glad they're safe. Wait did he say Lloyd? OH MY GOD. Lloyd the green ninja! He's here! I've always wanted to meet him. HE'S MY FAVOURITE! But this feeling of stiffness I always felt bugged me. I mean, yes, I do see the ninja as their normal Lego selves but...

"AHHH!" wow, that was the loudest Seliel has ever shrieked, "I'M A FREAKING LEGO PERSON!" Wait a minute. If she is a Lego person then I'm...

I asked the ninja where the washroom was and darted there. I closed my eyes while washing my face, saying that this is all a bad dream. Guess what? By the time my hands even touched my face, I saw that I had curved, yellow hands! I actually screamed louder than Seliel. And I was officially a Lego minifigure in a foreign universe.

So, how was it? Hope you like the story so far! I made it extra long for you guys. The next chapter might be coming in late again. Be sure to remember to drop a like, or maybe even a follow or maybe type in a review! You could PM me anytime, if you have any questions that need to be answered. Aaand I'll chat with you back in the next one!:D 


End file.
